Marble Flower
by x.Kittz.x
Summary: You know...sand turns to mud in the rain. Hinata gets stuck in her new technique and can touch someone who is protected from any feeling.Some lime occurs.
1. Tea and Late Nights

I do not own anything of Naruto or the characters, those are all someone elses...Who's, well I don't know! But i'm borrowing the characters...without permission...Muhhahaha o.0

Also I might wanna add I don't know all the correct terms and stuff for their techniques, so i'll just describe, like for the "beyukenguien..." --See what I mean, i'll just say "She focused her chakra to her eyes allowing her perfect vison." Or something like that Kk?

**Chapter One: Not so little anymore...**

Hinata looked at the clock, 2:30 am, man what she would give for a tea right about know. Looking over to her little sister she took the thermometer and read it, 98.2 finally that fever was coming down! She kissed her sweet sister's forhead and walked out of the room and walked silently into her fathers and tried to stifle a yawn as she approached the bed. Her father too was getting better as his face wasn't so red and feverish. After taking his temperature and seeing he was well again she tip-toed out of the door and closed it. _"Gawd I am so tired, but there still is so much to do! I can't just go to bed, I have to check on my last 'patient' geeze how did this bug not get me too?"_ Walking down the hallway she opened the door and walked in with her candle she had been dragging with her everywhere. Walking to the bed she noticed Neji sleeping peacfully, his fever hadn't been so bad as her Father's and Sister's but she insisted he stayed in bed. He of course fought about this and after a good pillow fight Neji was in bed, and stayed there as Hinata instructed. Since she ran out of thermometers she used the back of her hand and as she felt her own head a sleepy voice spoke to her.

"You know Hinata, most people would have let them sleep it off, you've been up for almost three days now, don't you think you should sleep?"

Deciding she would sit, she sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled tiredly. "Neji, I would have to get up in an hour anyways because I agreed to help Shino with his bug hunt this morning, it's for his mother and I am not about to ditch him. You go back to sleep, okay? I'll be fine"

And with that she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. It was true her few days were taking their toll and she was running off of tea and adrenalin now. Walking to her room she packed for the small task this early morning and walked downstairs dressed and prepared to go, after downing a cup of tea and a few crackers she walked out of the kitchen right into a maid that she was very fond of.

The maid bowed and spoke questionly, "Miss Hinata shouldn't you sleep? You havn't shut your eyes for three days not even the maids have stayed up that long."

"Tauny it will be okay, I have to go though, watch over them will you? Espically Father, he wasn't as low as the other two yet." Tauny nodded and walked into the kitchen. Sighing Hinata walked out the door and started walking to the meeting point where she was suppose to meet Shino. As she walked she yawned and noticed something rather odd, the clouds were all very heavy and the air was perfect for rain. _"If I get a cold because of a sudden rainfall i'm going to regret this."_ After a while she came to the tree they were to meet and and she sat down with a sigh, followed quickly by another yawn. Leaning against the tree she closed her eyes and started to drift away, finally Hinata would get some sleep.

A rough shake of the shoulder told her otherwise, "Hinata, thanks for coming, we better go before the rain comes, it's suppose to be a huge thunderstorm." Nodding she was only half aware of what he was saying, but she followed along, and helped him out as much as possible. After many hours thunder could be heard so they took a break and Shino looked at his collection. _"Oh gawd, I would love some tea right now, i'm so sleepy, this isn't fair...Haha I put this on myself now i'm arguing about it to myself. I must be going crazy."_

"So, did you get what you wanted Shino? We have been going at it for a while now." Out of all the people Shino was one of the few she was shy around, maybe it was the fact he never talked, he just thought. He also didn't have a million people all over him all the time, with him it was pretty relaxed, and Hinata was exhausted.

"Yes, one of my favourite beetles, unfortunetly my old one was needed so I came out to find a new one."

Silence passed and they began to walk back, on the way they said nothing but said everything at the same time. With some other people they would be gossiping or telling jokes, maybe they would talk to about what they had just done or their most extreme mission. Shino and Hinata were as silent as graves but they both smiled. (Well Hinata smirked and Shino, who knows the guys coat wont let us see his mouth... o.0) it was like they were saying all that with the silence.

After the walk they came into the now busy town of shops opening and adults getting ready for the day, Hinata and Shino said their farwells and Hinata decided to stop and grab a few grocieries for her house. Walking to the stand that looked the most prepared she started picking out food like a mother would, selecting a few apples, stopping, putting one back and picking up another. She paid the man and walked along, the sky dangerously dark but yet, no rain. Taking her usual route she walked down the alley that opened just before the street that turned into her house. Thinking about the grocieries and other things she didn't notice the glint of string that tightened as she came closer. In one motion she tripped and fell forwards on her hands and knees then looking up she saw her apples rolling away, annoyed at herself she crawled forwards a bit and picked up the first two then as she reached for the third a hand reached down and picked it up smoothly. Looking up Hinata saw one person she really didnt wanna see today. An older boy who had a knack for picking on her, he was a bit older and very crude, and Hinata hated him, even more than Neji.

"Smooth fall Angel, but as a ninja i'm dissapointed you didn't see that, espically someone with 360º degrees of vision."

"Stop calling me Angel, and give my apple back." Even to Hinata she sounded lame, an apple? Comon she could have done so much better! The boy grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up roughly and smirked as he jerked her forwards, closer to himself. She hit his hand away curtly and glared at him with her clear eyes, she was nervous, she wasn't as strong as she would normally be from her lack of sleep and nutrition. He looked at her, like he was sizing her up and she hated it before she knew what she was doing she spat in his face and shoved him away angerly.

"Piss off!" He glared up at her angry and lept forwards and hook a sharp right to her jaw, she recoiled with an elbow to the back and spun around watching him regain his footing. Turning around and staring at him she put her groceries down and watched him exspectantly. He pulled out two stars and threw them. She dodged them easily but as soon as she thought the danger was over she felt the impact of a shuriken in her shoulder, very close to her heart. Letting out a gasp she pulled it out quickly and threw it right back, hitting him in the thigh. He cursed loudly and turned and started walking away. _"Man that was even worse than last time, we just threw a few punches but this time, he ment to hurt me, badly. Even kill me..." _

She ran to her door of her house and opened it quickly and shut it behind her. In repition she placed her grocieries away and stalked up into the bathroom, closing the door until it was almost shut. Taking her jacket and shirt off she was left in her fishnet top that had a bra underneath, all black. The cut wasn't too deep but it stun like lemon juice on a papercut. (Man that hurts sooo much I almost cried!) She grabbed the oitment and readied it beside her, grabbing a needle and some medical thread she started sewing up her own wound. Soon she felt the presence of eyes watching her.

"I know your there, what do you want?" To her surprise Neji walked in and relaxed his eyes, the mirror clearly showed her wound.

"Where did you get that Hinata? You know if your father finds out..."

"He wont, unless you tell him, which I have a feeling you wont. Whats your real reason for being here?"

"I saw your fight, what does that guy have against you?" Hinata smiled and said jokingly.

"He and I are pretty much boxing buddies." At this comment Neji walked forwards and turned Hinata around and indicated to her wound.

"He is much more than a boxing buddy if he is using a weapon." Hinata went silent, he had her there, how much longer would she be able to hide the wounds of their encounters?

She turned back around and continued to sew her wound, _"Stupid Neji, can't he just mind his own business? Plus, why should he care about my life, he tried to kill me a while back. Though I should thank him because of that I needed to strengthen it with workouts and now I am stronger physically than before." _

The day flew by with training and work outs, a few trips to the market which was followed by a hearty chat with a few of her friends. Well, they talked and she laughed and listened. That night she sluggishly made her way up to her bed and sat in her chair and looked at her books she had to study, her father persisted she learn about their family's history and the books weren't exactly a light read. After a few 100 pages she fell asleep on the thick book, a cup of tea untouched by her side, delivered curtusy of her father.

Gaara sat in his room, the sky was pretty promising for an easy get away. He looked over at temari sleeping on the couch with a romance novel and his brother? His brother was why they needed to get out of here, he was making plans with Orochimaru and they were pretty much to use all the towns Ninja's to destroy Konoah and personally there was no reason too. Sure Gaara loved killing as much as he loved himself but it was rediculous to wipe out an entire town for peer pleasure. Okay well so it would be fun, but that was beyond the point. He wasn't about to be used anymore, or his sister. The clock read 12:00 P.m. so he got up and took his sisters book away from her and nudged her away. Soon they were running with a fast speed, usuing their chakra to speed them up. To use the sand to move, yes it's easier but Kankuro was probably waiting for the sense of it to lock onto them and kill them. Hopefully the message got to Konoah and an escort would be halfway there for them, it had been a while since they had been to Konoah and the where abouts decieved them once again. Gaara clenched his hand, that guid had better be there, or he was going to do some murdering of his own. For now he ran, as that was all he could do.

Thanks for reading my first chapter of my fanfiction, I understand to my old readers that it was messy btu i'm doing a fix up job after a very rude awaking from a certain reviewer. To the new people you can review if you want, but just to let you know I always get excited to see reviews. Thanks, enjoy. -Kittz


	2. The Coffee Shop and Rain

Hey, thanks for reading my chapter one guys. This one has some more chatting so no worries. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Two: The hang out...**

Hinata had grown over the winter and spring after her fight with Neji at the chuunin exam. When she relized she had lost even though she had courage and determination that made her relize that her body wasn't in the condition it could be in. To her it was one thing being shy but another being weak. Her thoughts of certain things grew strong and when someone is weak it doesn't matter how hard you try, or that's what she thought. So she trained and strained herself to many points where she didn't come home for days... Now that she was stronger she felt a little more confident, but shyness was still her biggest default, and no idea how to use all her abilities and power. After finding the ruined house that held the scroll with the new jutsu she began to think that maybe she really wasn't strong, just lucky...

Hinata woke up slowly, but she wasn't exactly sure what was going on. Sitting up slowly she rubbed her eyes and yawned. _"How long was I sleeping?"_ Looking out the window she saw the rain coming out, not to horribly but enough to get someone wet if they got caught out in it. Watching one of the raindrops slide down her window she leaned back and checked the clock, surprisingly it was early morning and the only thought that crossed her mind was, bacon. She could almost taste it, and as she thought about it her mouth watered. Sighing she looked down at the book of her family history she couldn't help but think how pointless this reading was, but if it would prove herself to her father she would do it.

Getting dressed she pulled on navy blue baggy jean pants with many pockets and a tank top that was white and had a small swirl design in the centre. Fixing her hair and tying on a bracelet her little sister made for her she walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Miss Hyuuga, you look so tired! Can I fetch you anything?"

"Tauny just call me Hinata, and I have a craving for bacon."

"Bacon?"

"Yes, the goodness of bacon is calling to me!" The girls laughed and as Tauny started cooking Hinata stretched and hit someone as she did so, turning around to say sorry she saw, surprisingly, Shino.

"Uhh, Shino, what...how...more importantly why are you here. So early too!" He sat down beside her and looked over at her through his shades.

"The gang is all meeting up today at the coffee shop per usual and I was wondering, if I could escort you. Since you helped me I need to pay you back somehow, right?"

"S-shino, you don't have too you know, and thanks I was worried i'd go alone again." After Tauny seved the breakfast and Hinata persuaded Shino to have some they headed up stairs so Hinata could brush her teeth.

"You know Hinata, Naruto will be there." Hinata brushed away, feeling her cheeks grow slightly hot. "I hope your not nervous because last time you..."

"Sh'no I 'ont 'aint o-k?" She said with difficultly while trying to brush her teeth. After clearing her mouth out and checking for any stray toothpaste they headed to the door.

"Hinata where are you going?" Hinata knew that voice, all too well. Turning around she bowed her head at her father and mumbled, "A get together with some friends."

"Be back prometly I have a new training excercise for you." After they left the house Shino turned to Hinata and said in a hushed tone, "Whats with the strict training hours? Personally I think your great as you are right now."

"I know what you mean and thanks Shino but...I'm not good enough until i'm like Neji, perfect." To Hinata's horror a calm, quiet, cool voice spoke right behind her.

"I heard you, and i'm not that perfect you know." They laughed and finally made their way to the coffee shop, when they entered they immediatly could point out their group, from a very loud blonde.

Walking over they all sat down and Hinata caught sight of Shikamaru gazing off out the window, Ino and Sakura trying to cuddle up to Sasuke while he tried to fend them off. Naruto was yelling at Kiba about how Akamaru didn't look vicious at all, but more like a white snow puff. Lee was looking longingly at Sakura and Tenten and Chouji were chatting quietly.

"Oh Sasuke wont you please please please go out with me once?"

"No..."

"Yeah Sakura leave him alone, you know he likes me even more! Don't you Sasuke?"

"No..."

While they faught that out Hinata turned her attention to Naruto and Kiba. Who's discustion had changed drastically.

"But arn't blonds dumb?"

"Exactly Naruto, your blond, get the hint?"

"Kiba you jerk just choose!"

"Okay okay, but for what feature?"

"Deffinetly lips first, than eyes."

"Okay for lips, hmm, Tenten and for eyes, Hinata." Kiba said strongly.

"Whaaat!" Naruto's jaw almsot fell off.

Hinata blushed, thanking Kiba silently she looked over at Ino and Sakura who were now completely sending death glares as they tried to pull on Sasuke, pulling him closer to each other. Surprisingly Hinata saw Sasuke's eyes were focused in an entirely other direction, following his gaze she saw him staring adoringly at someone she couldn't believe. Gasping she covered her mouth, Neji noticed and asked her quietly,"Whats wrong?"

"Oh, uhm, it's nothing...really." Following his gaze it was for certain, but when she looked back over to him with a bit of a smirk she saw him staring surprised right back at her. Her jaw dropped and she momentarily forgot to look away. Shaking her head she stood up and asked everyones' order and left to go order it for the group. _"Man that was a close one, I can't believe he was looking at that person! Their not even really his type, maybe they are? This is going to knaw at me for the rest of the day now!" _

"Sasuke what's wrong, your face is all white. Do you feel okay?" Sakura said inspecting him closely.

"Yeah Sasuke you look bad, should I tell Hinata to grab you a coffee or something?"

"Uhhhh, no, leave it. I'm going to go, now let go."

"Hey Sasuke your not running away are you whimp? Afraid of a few girls are you?"

Sasuke smirked and placed his arms around them in a very cool fashion. Naruto frowned grumpily and went back to Kiba and their conversation. Everyone had fun, chatting and momentarily they would be laughing so hard they couldn't drink or eat what Hinata got for everyone. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" Hinata jumped slightly and looked down at her watch and clicked the alarm off. When she looked up she blushed deep red. Waving goodbye to everyone she got up and started her walk home, the rain was getting worse and she found herself at a slow run. Stopping under a market tent she caught her breath and watched the rain fall down harder. There was a faster way for her to get home, a lot faster but since she was still so new to the technique she would have to hurry and not take any longer than two hours, or else. Asking the store keep to hold her clothes when she was finished until she came to pick them up she began. Placing her fingers in the proper form she began the transformation.

Her ears slide up to the top of her head like cat ears and she shrunk in size and her bones shifted, it still felt uncomphortable espically when her organs started changing too. Fur grew out evenly among her body and a unique patter of black and dull yellow could be seen, her eyes didn't change though they stayed the same clear eyes they always were. A tail grew out of the back and her clothes dropped around her like large pieces of tarp, her tail was a little longer than her feline body but it was more than a tail, it was also a weapon. Jumping out from underneath the clothes the store keeper's face was in awe. Though she picked up the clothes as asked and put them behind her counter. Hinata mew'd at her appreciatively and started at a very fast run, faster than any normal ferile cat could sustain. She arrived at her house in seconds and as she approached she noticed her sister's window open, as usual and when she got close enough she jumped, straight up into the window and landed on her sisters dresser. This new technique was recently found when Hinata went travilling and came apon an old house, and out of curiosity she looked around a bit and found this technique, much like Jirochi and his scroll she applied her blood after much research and ended up being accepted by the chimori, a weaker chimori but still very skilled. More acrobatics than strength.

"Hinata, your going to be late for Dad, you'd better hurry." Hinata smiled internally, she loved her sister.

I udnerstand to all the Animophs fans I am sort of borrowing the narroration but I hope you don't mind sine i'm a small time fan myself. If you would like let me know how I did on this chapter, and I usually respond. Thanks. -Kittz


	3. Picking up an Unexpected Group

**Chapter Three: Little sisters and their gossip...**

Hinata layed in her bed, the morning was her least favourite time because she could never get out of bed without feeling slow. Stretching she heard her doorhandle turn so she looked over rubbing her eyes. Hanabi ran in and jumped on her bed with a look that was a mix between happy and disapointed.

"Morning Hanabi, are you alright?"

"Hinata do you like me?

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Hinata started to get nervous when her sister spoke like this.

"I said something and then I got you into some trouble."

"Trouble? What did you say Hanabi?" Just then it was clear to Hinata what had happened, she shot out of bed and started ripping her pj's off and pulling on her usual clothes.

"I'm so sorry Hinata, their at the front door, they want to talk to you." Hanabi watched as Hinata almost fall over pulling on her pants and then brush her hair quickly.

After runnig downstairs and talking with the men she relized she had to use her new technique to get these people and guide then to the village and since they didnt trust other people, she was told to use her hidden technique to pick them up. After the details were worked out they left and Hinata walked into the kitchen and gave a glare at Neji who was leaving to train, but before he did he had given Hinata a huge smirk that clearly said," Haha you have to go on a mission." So much later after breakfast, brushing teeth, and looking completely pissed all morning she ended up in her room sitting on the edge of her bed.

_"It's not like anyone would really miss me. Father is so busy with Hanabi and Neji and my friends have better things to do..."_ With that note she formed into her usual feline and stretched a bit still new to the feeling of the muscles which were so much more flexible. Her eyes and ears more perfect than ever, but her eyes still were moon white though she hoped the group she had to pick up would figure it out. Slowly she exstended her minute but razor sharp claws and smiled making an awkward toothy smile on the chimori.

_"Hahaha if I practise enough and train in this form I could get bigger and stronger, then Neji wont smirk anymore, will he?"_ She slowly cut a line on the floor infront of her then shook her entire body. _"Wo, what was I thinking? I have to be more careful and control the Chimori's actions and thinking or I could lose it and get stuck." _To understand why it is simple, if she stays in her form for too long then she'll be stuck in it, for the rest of her life. Hinata wasn't ready to be drinking milk out of a saucer anytime soon. Just then there was a knock on the door and Hinata as usual started to panick and thought about hiding under her bed, until she relized anyone in this household would know what happened so she leaped up to her dresser top and crouched at the corner and mew'd very lightly. Incase it was her father she wouldn't want him to think it was attitude. Don't think he wouldn't think that wasn't so? Then you've never met the man. To her surprise someone else opened the door whose moonlit eyes quickly were attatched to the sight of Hinata on the dresser.

"Wow Hinata, that really is an amazing animal, I know nin's can change themselves but not into that. How much blood did you use?" If Hinata was human she would have dropped her jaw, standing in front of her was Neji. "Mr. Perfect"

"..." Hinata let her eyes bore into Neji as a reply and slowly turned her head to her side.

"Oh, right. You can't exactly talk can you?" Hinata growled deep in her throat and Neji looked almost uncomphortable but still had that stupid grin on his face. She flexed her claws a few times and shook her head.

_"Man I have to control this chimori, it's pretty annoyed right now..."_

"Well i'm suppose to walk you to the front gate of Konoha on your father's orders. So do you ride on my shoulder or what? Hahahaha." Hinata was pissed, as she jumped down she left a lovely trio of scratches down his side. He turned around with all smirking gone, and looked pretty offended.

"Take it easy Hinata I was joking, geeze. Okay let's go then." They walked out and into the hallway, side by side like anyone would, except this time Hinata was a small acrobatic Chimori with an extremely long tail and clear eyes. When they reached the training area Hinata looked out and paused without taking another step. Her father was already training Hanabi so she continued to walk on, until he called out her name. She slowly turned and sat on her back paws and curled her tail around her to look more put together for her father.

_"Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd." _Was all Hinata could think as he walked over in his usual wear and looked down at her with a straight face. He crossed his arms, evaluating her for a second.

"Hurry back and we'll start your new training reutine. No questions about it either, and I exspect you to hurry with this mission." With that he left back to training. Hinata sighed and heard Neji back up so fast he almost fell over.

"Holy shit Hinata were you about to caugh up a hairball or did you really just sigh?" Looking over at Neji's scared and confused face made her happy again and she continued to the door with a jog. She was going to make this work, she just needed to remember she was on a timer. After walking to the gate with Neji she relized that he wasn't all bad, when some boys looked at her with wrong intentions he glared them off protectivly and when she mew'd about it he just shook his head and walked on, so she kept up until they reached the gate. She stepped infront of Neji and looked up at him and twitched her ears and sat, like she did with her father.

_"I wish you could hear me Neji, so, thanks anyways. I will be back soon and very much me again."_

"Go on Hinata you know father will be angry if you don't hurry back. Goodluck."

_"Neji your so stupid! I am actually being nice to you and your ruining the moment! Oh well..."_ With that she turned and ran off quickly taking cover in the bushes, oh could she ever run, she never ran full tilt before and it was amazing! Barely making a noise, weaving in and out like some shadow, she wanted to scream from the sheer thrill! But she had a job to do and knew how to get there faster. Running at a tree she aimed for one of the lower branches and leap, mid-stride. Bad Idea . The branch she aimed for was quickly passed and a higher, bigger, thicker branch came into sharp view. Hinata had only a second to react so she exstended her claws and gripped the underside of the branch and swung from the bottom, under, back around until she was standing upside on the branch. Her heart raced and the blood was pumping into her small ears, she was breathing heavy.

_"Next time, I think i'll slow down."_ Just as she collected herself she looked around and to her surprise she relized that she was already half way to the pick up point! In almost no time at all she found herself looking down at the people she was guiding and almost fell off her branch...Again... She relized the red hair, huge fan, could only mean one thing.

.Gaara.

She would have gulped if she could have, but shook herself and leap down and their eyes quickly snapped onto her, she did the only thing she could think of, she pawed the air, almost like waving. _"I am so dead meat..."_

Hey sorry to my usual readers about the procrastination. A little more detaila bout her technique and now she is finally out, writing the next chapter will be fun, wish me luck. Thanks. -Kittz


	4. The Voice and the Sand

**Chapter Four: The walk home**

Hinata walked slightly infront of the exhausted pair of ninja's and kept all her senses up incase Gaara decided to go on a little killing rampage. As she came to a three way split in the road she stopped and turned her head back around to make sure they were keeping up, and they were but they looked at Hinata with a very uncomphortable stare.

"Well feline, get your rump moving so we can get to Konoha." Hinata growled lightly but watched as Gaara's dark eyes slowly slid onto her frail frame so she got up and slowly started walking. She was pretty thin, she relized she might need to feed in this form to make sure the next time she turned she didn't instantly die of starvation. She could feel her skin slide against her backbones. _"Oh gawd this is so wrong, I need to find something to eat soon." _Many minutes went by and Hinata soon found herself panting heavily and sitting down again she insisted a break.

"Oh gawd, they gave us the sick one, we should just kill it right now, what do you think Gaara?" Looking back Hinata felt her heart quicken, just then she heard a snapping noise, like a shoe sliding on bark. A possible threat? Hinata started looking around with her head, letting her ears twitch and turn like radars, meanwhile Gaara was picking up on the behavour and was listening as best as he could. Of course Hinata had an edge and she loved it, finally being better than "The Gaara" as some referred him to. She let her tail sway from side to side slowly, than she ahd this impulse and she whipped her taila round very fast and heard, Crack! She was somewhat stunned that she could use her tail like a whip, though who wouldn't be? Just then six figures appeared before the small group, all wearing Sand headbands. _"Oh shyt, we are so dead."_ Everyone gained their stances and since Hinata's first priority was to protect her group she was goin gto do just that. Running forwards she jumped on the first man unaware she was a threat and started to jump back off but not without getting a good whip in and knocking him useless. As she gained some ground she felt pretty please but new this was going to be messy.

A long while later after much grunting and ninja moves...

Hinata looked at the last guy, he was pinned against a tree, Gaara as usual had not one scratch and the other, Temari, was pretty warn out but pretty unhurt. Hinata was pretty ok, luckily her agility helped her out of some hotspots but she wasn't feeling all that well, though she wasn't going to show it. The last Sand nin looked at the group and pulled out a shuriken that had an exploding tag and the next thing Hinata remembered was flying back in the air, almost weightless and then she collided into a tree, she could feel some bones break and she became short of breath. Everything went black, Hinata lifted her small feline head, looking to see where she landed she noted she was on a tree branch? _"Man, this cat really can fly...Oh it hurts so much, ok where are they? I hope their alright." _Clumsily getting up she growled in pain and jumped down from the branch. Once she hit the floor she relized the exstent of her damage and limped over to where a giant sand box stood. Soon the sand melted away and Gaara and Temari stood, untouched and unscathed from the tag.

"Holy Shyt Gaara, check out the fuzz-ball! It's still alive, that's almost impossible, isn't it?" Gaara just stared at the small cat, with blood coming out of the mouth he suspected internal damage and one of the ears were torn horizontally making the weight of the ear to flop over. It didn't like to stand on it's back left paw and the tail dragged on the ground now. He didnt' really care for it, so he continued to walk forwards. Temari followed but kept looking back at the small feline that had lead them all this way. It slowly limped onwards with them, the tail leaving a line in the dirt and the one bum leg now sort of dragged more than stayed up and away from the floor. She felt her heart strings being pulled and tried to keep walking but bit her lip anxiously.

"Leave it Temari, it's dead we'll get there faster without it." Temari nodded, that was right, she wasn't about to go all sentimental over a cat. Well it did look more like a kitten, she shook her head. "Your right Gaara, we'll be fine." So a few minutes later the pair were walking along, Temari holding the small, unconcious cat in her arms watching it carefully.

"You have to stop being so soft Temari. It'll kill you in the end."

"But Gaara, she is so cute! Plus her eyes are adorable. You can't fight the power..." Gaara just looked over at her slowly. "Ok maybe you can fight the power but it will get to you soon enough."

_"Hello little girl, guess what, you've been changed for far too long! Now I get to have a little fun. Enjoy your change and maybe you'll get to see things from a different point of view. Since your new i'll let you off with this little warning, enjoy." _Nobody but Hinata's mind could hear this smooth, silky voice before she passed out. The next time she would open her eyes she new things would be so much more difficult.

Hello readers, if your old reader i'm sorry for the mix up and if your new i am hoping your enjoying this little fun-hobby of mine. Unfortunetly my mouse died a while ago, so fat yet so cute and i'm back in highschool. Fun stuff, anyways my chapters my take a little longer to get up for you but try to not get impatient with me. -Kittz


	5. Small Pillows and Rude Roomies

**Chapter Four: Small Pillows and Rude Roomies**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, there was quite a bit of blurr and she felt very stiff. When she went to run her fingures through her hair she relized something very disturbing; she had paws! _"Oh damn..." _As all the past occurances came back into her head she quickly tried to stand up, the blanket seemed very heavy. The I.V. was very awkwardly sitting in her arm where the fur was shaved. She quickly bit it and pulled it out, then after doing so she got off her small, light, white pillow then looked around. She wasn't in the animal emergency hospital she seemed to be in the Konoah Wing. Stretching felt so good on her unused muscles, _"I wonder why those people brought me here, I remember them walking away..." _Walking slowly to the end of her bed she looked around for other people in her ward. Two beds seemed like they were occupied, the covers strewn about. Her ears picked up a small noise by the window and she noticed someone was standing stalk still looking out the window, she soon felt very vulnerable. The boy at the window was Gaara and she couldn't help herself from growling at his sudden apperance, as she did so his dark eyes slowly turned and looked directly at her, almost through her. She backed up and laid her ears down flat against her head, _"Oh my gawd, please don't get angry, just turn back around..." _She could feel herself shiver with sudden fear.

"Your finally awake?" Then he went silent again and continued to look out the window. Hinata more curious than scared now hopped over to the bed next to the window and looked up at him, there was something different with him, he wasn't some killer everyone said. Hinata soon came to believe maybe something had happened and he had changed. Thinking about the tone she quietly mewd to him then turned her head sideways, like she was asking a question.

"Your only alive because of my sisters' weak heart for 'cute' things. You'd be dead if it were me." He then looked down at her evilly and walked slowly to the door, reacting quickly she jumped down and hurridly caught up to walk next to him so she could get out. When they reached the door he opened it and walked out and just before she could slip out he closed it behind him. Hinata cursed at him inside her own head, like it had any affect. Paceing back and forth at the door she finally decided she had no clue what she was trying to do. Almost as if on cue the door opened and Tsunade walked in, almost tripping over Hinata.

"Miss Hyuuga if you wouldn't mind not breaking my ankle i'd much appreciate it. Now why aer you out of bed? You need rest." After a bit of Hinata meowing and Tsunade trying to guess what she was saying Hinata found herself being led down the hallway to th check out desk.

"Hello Miss Tsunade, how can I help you?" I cheery voice said from over the desk, "I'm signing out the small Chimori that was signed into the hospital it is checking out now." After a long pause Hinata relized the secutary must have been very confused. After some time Hinata was finally out of the hospital and walking down the street. The street was busy and she found herself weaving in and out of walking crowds, and at one point her tail was almost stepped on. taking a small break at a fruit stand she watched everyone busily talk to eachother and shop. Soon relization that she would be stuck like this for a while set in and her ears drooped and her tail layed on the ground limply.

"Well hello Ino, surprise seeing you here." Sakura stood there with an angry tensed look.

"Oh I thought I smelt you coming Sakura, you know you'll never get Sasuke to like you when you smell so bad!" Hinata watched as those two fought over none other than Mr. Famous. Even Hinata knew he came here to buy his daily fruit supplies, but only because he got them for half price. Almost on cue Sasuke walked by and picked up an apple and looked over to the two girls fighting, almost all the colour drained out of his face then he dropped to the floor and hid under the exact same booth Hinata was. As he slid under on his stumach he looked up and his and Hinata's eyes locked. His jaw dropped and Hinata's eared went back, then both of them looked over to the two girls who now were searching feriously for the boy of their dreams.

"Keep quiet cat, don't give me away." And without thinking Hinata nodded her head in a very humanly way. A very awkward pause followed. Sasuke could't believe his eyes, and Hinata knew that because anyone seeing a cat respond perfectly to what you say is amazing. A few minutes passed and the girls were gone, and both Sasuke and Hinata got out from udner the booth and Sasuke payed for his apple and knelt down to Hinata.

"You very different arn't you? But I guess I owe you for that great hidding place, why don't you come to my place and i'll get you a nice saucer of milk.Hmm?" Surprising Hinata found herself happy by the thought of a bowl of milk, so she mewd and walked with him. _"I can't seriously be going over to Sasuke's can I? And since when was he so nice?" _After a while they came to a small road that had a brick wall about shoudler hieght of Sasuke so Hinata jumped up and walked along feeling a better advantage incase this was all an act.

"Oh no..." Just then Sasuke stopped and looked around nervously, then his gaze fell onto Hinata. "You couldn't possibly make me invisable this time, could you?" All she could do was meow, what was the danger anyways? Looking around she only noticed an old man on a bench and Naruto walking down the road. _"Naruto! Oh my gawd, what do I do? I look so...Oh wait, haha, i'm a chimori so he cant see who I really am. Bonus." _

Naruto's loud voice was heard clearly as he called out Sasuke, "What are you doing here Sasuke? I've never seen you take this road before." Naruto put on a suspicious face and stood infront of Sasuke. "I can take whatever road I want Naruto you don't own them." Surprisingly Sasuke for someone who was nervous a few seconds ago was soon very smooth and pulled together. As they stared eachother in the eyes sending daggers Hinata decided she didn't want to see them fight so she jumped onto Sasuke's shoulder and balanced herself, then perched keeping herself low. Both of them looked at her, if she didn't have fur she would have been blushing a deep red. "Whats that? I didn't think you were the animal type." Naruto said, totally forgeting they were fighting. "A cat I found, nothing big." Naruto nodded and walked by, giving Sasuke unintentionally a small wave. Sasuke only looked at Hinata with a big smirk, Hinata was very confused then jumped back on the wall and ran, keeping up with Sasuke as he ran to his home.

Sorry it took me so long to get this out and to you, my readers, my inpirations have seemed to dissapear. Also it is short so i'm sorry for that too but i'm not even sure if I still have readers. Please let me know if your reading my stories. It give me motivation. -Kittz


	6. An Angry Father and A Lover?

**Chapter Five: Cat Naps and Reunions.**

Looking up happily from her now empty bowl of milk she licked her lips conciously while making sure she knew exactly where Sasuke was. His home was pretty big for just him, and everything seemed to have a nice layer of dust on it if it wasn't something he used often. She then caught his eye, he was looking at a picture and had just looked over, the silence that passed was awkward. He then sat on his plain navy blue couch and sighed while looking at the picture. Hinata slowly got up and jumped up beside him, glancing at the picture, then did a double take. There in the frame was Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto's arm was slung over Sasuke and even thought it looked like he was attempting to look grumpy about it a small smirk was on his face.

"This is Naruto, the guy you saw earlier. I act like I hate him but he is like my best friend." He smiled and then there was a knock at the door, he jumped up and hid the picture behind the couch pillow and left to go answer the door. Hinata dodged behind the tv and watched carefully, surprisingly at the door was Naruto.

**-Sasuke's Point of View-**

There he was, big smile and blue eyes his hair was somewhat calmer than usual. "Hey Sasuke, mind if I come in? I got a bone to pick with you." He gave him a once over and smirked, "Start talking Naruto, what do you want?" Completely ignoring Sasuke Naruto walked by and started looking around.

"You hurt Sakura when you weren't there to meet her, your not much of a friend to her are you?"

"To tell the truth I don't really care." Walking over to the couch he sat down and felt the picture jab into his back, so he reached behind and pulled it out without thinking then tried to quickly hide it again but not without Naruto grabbing his wrist and looking at it.

"Hey, I remember this day it was so much fun. You look so angry as usual man you really need to learn how to crack a smile." Naruto leaned over the back of the couch and over sasuke's shoulder smiling at the picture. Sasuke's cheeks felt hot and he looked over at Naruto, he was so close, then Naruto did the same. Their eyes locked and the picture dropped, soon Naruto was over the couch and they were deeply involved.

**-End of the View-**

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was like some romance novel Sasuke just pulled him over and they were completely indulged in eachother, hands were roaming and at one point Hinata heard Naruto shirt rip from the top of the back all the way down. Hinata looked for an open window or a door, she deffinetly wanted to give them their privacy. She was confused exactly why Naruto was going along with it, he was always so into Sakura and never saw Hinata's old infatuation with him. Naruto then got up, both of them seemed breathless and then he just bolted, right out the door leaving it wide open. Hinata walked towards the door, looking back at the shocked Sasuke. A small mew was all she left for him then she walked out, down to the street and towards her home, she was ready to be in her safe environment. No doubt this memory would be stuck in her head for the rest of her life but she knew it would be a big learning curve, not a nightmare. As she came up towards her house she noticed Hanabi running out of the door with a worried look on her face then her slightly pinkish eyes looked towards her, and a smile grew.

"Hinata, oh Hinata!" She ran, so did Hinata and the next thing she was being hugged by her younger sister. After much jabbering and Hinata hinting that they should go inside since it was getting dark they were sitting infront of Hiashi, his face solem and his mouth just a grim line. His tired eyes sat on Hinata and she could feel her fur get heavy with sweat on her forhead. After much yelling he sent Hanabi out and focus his rage on Hinata. After a half an hour of being told how worthless she was she had gotten annoyed and had walked out, she walked down the hallway to her room silently, and very alone. She sat at her door, relizing she couldn't get in so she layed down and cried, just cried. She wasn't physically hrut but she was a cat and she hated her father and she just wanted to be able to get into her room. So there it was, she stayed right on the floor, some place she once thought about being when her father almost kicked her out for having a weak heart. She soon heard a conversation in her sisters room and relized her sister was crying, so she got up silently and crossed the hall to the door and rested her ear against it.

"G-get out of my room, I-I don't like y-you!" Deffinetly Hanabi's voice, Hinata became worried.

"I've been here before whats so wrong with it now, now tell us what you chose." A foriegn stern but caressing voice spoke out, for a second Hinata thought maybe it was some boy who was in serious like with Hanabi but she had a bad feeling about it all.

"I wont join you sound nin's you guys are the bad ones, even if I like you your not worth it!" Hinata's heart raced and she clawd at the door hissing and making as much noise as possible, a scrambling noise sounded in the room, like they both dashed for the door, or Hanabi at least. It swung open just for Hinata to see the sound nin wrap his arms around her and pull her back from the door. He had long spikey hair and dark brown eyes, taller than Hanabi only by a little which ment he was either young or just short. His strength was seen through his fishnet shirt, but his pants were baggy and cut up near the bottom. He smiled and chuckled.

"A cat? This is your supposed gaurdian? Okay Hanabi your coming with me, I wont leave you here to be destroyed by your pathedic family. Your stronger and better than all of them!"

Hinata drew out her claws and beared her teeth, hair raised she jumped on the bed, he turned making Hanabi stay inbetween them so she jumped, far over both of them and rebounded off of the wall and wrapped her claws around the boys neck and dug her nails in. Needless to say he froze and let go of her sister who turned to see small bloodlines fall from his neck.

"No! Hinata don't, I love him, you can't do this to him. He'll leave, not come back he is only doing this because he is afraid the sound nin's will attack sometime soon." She growled and pulled her claws a little, making him wince in pain. Soon the sound of someone running down the hall alerted Hinata and she twitched her ears to the door. Hanabi looked over tearfully and cried out tears falling.

"Neji no, tell Hinata to stop I don't know why she wont I think something's wrong with her!" All Hinata could hear was crying and she let go and dropped to the ground. What was wrong with her? She had never acted that way before...She almost killed the boy. Soon Neji took hold of the situation and send the boy out through the window and locked it. Hanabi sat on her bed and Neji motioned for Hinata to follow, so she did. Silently the pressure was there and on his face was a stern and emotionless look, everything Hinata hated. he lead her into her own room and she jumped up on her bed happily. Looking at her small calender she relized she had only two more days until she would regain her human form and she was excited. She looked back to Neji who sat down next to her and sighed.

"What went on back there? You would have never done that before...Whats happened to you? Is the spirit of the Chimori taking over you somehow?" Man he really got these things on the first shot didn't he? She silently nodded and placed her paw on his arm. He looked down then did a rare smile, "Alright your tired, I get it. Have a good night Hinata breakfast will be at 8:00a.m. as usual. Don't forget we go to the cafe tomorrow, so groom after breakfast ok?" He laughed and Hinata covered her nose with her paw, saying that was a bad joke. She then curled up on the pillow and fell fast asleep only wondering what would happen at the cafe tomorrow and if they knew.

This time it's much longer I hope you enjoy. I was taking my time so I hope it doesn't seem to bad, anyways I thought maybe giving some insight on how Hinata's attitude is changing from the chimori's emotion, i'm nto saying it out loud but you would oviously know Hinata would go around cutting out neck son her spare time...Or does she?...cough cough Lemme know what you think please. -Kittz


	7. Cafe's and Tuna

**Chapter Six: Cafe's and Tuna.**

Shino walked down the hallway, his dark hair looked just like he always had it and his glasses were set perfectly to cover his eyes and his coat to cover his mouth. He wondered to himself if the rumors were true, he looked towards the oncoming door and sighed. When he opened these doors it would be the truth on the other side, slowly he slid it open and peeked his head in and looked towards the bed. Just like the rumors said a very small agile cat slept peacfully on the pillow of the bed, it's tail trailing down and off the side. One of the ears twitched as he steped into the room and looked at the big thick book on Hinata's desk. _"I family history book? What would this be for, maybe looking for some hints from their past maybe? or another pointless assignment from her father?" _He noticed a cold up of tea stll sitting next to it and smiled behind his coat. Carefully and quietly he walked over to the bed and sat down, the small cat's head rose and a huge yawn escaped it's rather small mouth. It looked over and the eyes opened very wide and all the hair on the back of the cat stood up, he noticed the claws slide out in a tense way that made all her muscles pop out.

"Morning Hinata, please don't panic I overheard your cousin talking to Hanabi about it at the market. They also picked up your clothes from the other market owner just so you know." The small Chimori relaxed a little and sat up, hasitly licking down it's fur so she didn't look like she had been sleeping. Then those large clear eyes looked up at Shino as if saying, "G-good morning, though you could have knocked you know..." That's when he noticed it, the figure and the apperance changed but her eyes had stayed the same, not a normal cat's pair of eyes. He had the biggest instinct to stroke Hinata because of her form but he knew if he did she would probably scratch him for acting like she was just some normal cat.

"Well I came up here to tell you Tauny has made you some breakfast, and then we need to hurry off because we're again somewhat late." Hinata froze, late, late for the cafe! Was Shino crazy for making her go as if nothing was wrong! Sure they all promised no matter what they would all go as they said but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be seen and figured out. Espically since Sasuke and Naruto had their little...episode? She shook her head and walked out of her room and down the hall with Shino as he talked about how he might be going away on an expedition, for surprise, surprise more bugs. They came to the kitcheon and Hinata went to her usual seat and Shino sat beside her talking about something she wasn't really paying attention too. Hinata was completely lost in the smell of cooking herion and shrimp bits, soon she found herself panting and licking her lips. After Tauny set down the plate and Hinata attacked it with a very hungry and ravenous apperance wich was followed by Shino and Tauny laughing as Hinata slowly looked up with crumbs and bits of food everywhere they were out the door with a cleaner looking Hinata.

"Hinata, Neji is already there so we don't have to wait up or anything so if you maybe wanna get there very fast, unless your still full from your breakfast." Hinata growled a little then they set off at a run, Hinata once again felt very light and free she almost wanted to race Shino so she decided to try it out. She began by just staying a few paces infront of him before she darted off way faster then looked over her shoulder sticking out just the tip of her tongue. He sped up aswell and before they knew it they were slowing down because they were far past the cafe now and very exhausted. Hinata couldn't stop thinkign about how awkward it was going to be when Sasuke relized she was there, because you usually don't see a stray cat more than once. She tentively stepped inside when Shino opened the door and noticed that some of the gang was missing. She quietly and discreatly sneaked over to her regualr chair and pounced up feeling her muscles tighten in delight. As she sat unnaturally human like she looked around at everyone. Sasuke sat as far towards the door as possible and quietly observed the room just as Hinata was and then she looke over and Shika was sitting on the opposite arm of the couch and was talking Heartily to Tenten who was usuing Chouji as support as she laughed way too hard. Naruto was sitting at a table in the corner with Neji both who were whispering quietly, but her ears eventually detected the word "Jutsu, and defenses." Oviously they were deeply involved with their conversation and Shino went around asking for orders as he guess since Hinata had paws she couldn't help. Damn loss of thumbs!

"Oh my gawd Shika did he actually say that!?" Tenten wiped away some tears and smiled in disbelieve.

"No jokes, he really did Chouji was there too, it was the funniest thing!" Chouji nodded to Shika then to Tenten, he seemed quiet as usual.

Hinata then felt a very odd presence and then felt a very cold, wet something shoved into her ear. Of course she responded to this very calmy... First she jumped up, her hair raised and then clawed onto the curtains and clawed her way up until she sat on the bar. Looking down, her hair all in a raise and a state of panic. She really looked like she had touched an electric cable and she was barbequed kitty. Looking down she noticed Akamaru barking wildly as he never got to finish his inspection and then Kiba ran out from the bathroom in a rush and grabbed Akamaru and looking up at Hinata.

"Hey, who's cat is that? It smells so... familular." She watched as everyones attention was now directed at her, and oh gawd did she ever hate it. Just then the shop door opened up and Kiba smiled, "Hey good thing yoru here, we could use a hand." Then when Hinata looked voer she lost her balanced and fell right onto...

Hey sorry abou tthe chapter length...I started over a few times. I know I know it's going slow but I wanna make sure it goes right not just one of those speeders. If you want give me comments I love them, if youd rather just to read it's your choice. I hope you enjoy'd the cliff hanger. -Kittz


	8. The Meeting Finally

**Chapter Six: New Cafe Member?**

Hinata froze, she opened her eyes very slowly and noticed she wasn't on the floor or the table, what was she on? Her feline eyes had a hard time figuring out what substance it was then she relized it. She was caught by a gathering of sand, and who else could manuever sand but, the Prince of the Desert; Gaara. She stared at him, and he looked back with a face of shock, though she is sure if she saw the same cat more than twice she'd begin to get a little frightened too. Though Hinata still did get frightened by a few things that were kinda rediculous... The sand gentle let her down on the table and she looked around nervously but to her surprise the awkward staring passed as Tenten and Shika and Chouji went back to their story and Neji and Naruto never did pay attention to that sorta stuff. Kiba welcomed Gaara and Hinata looked over at Shino, he sighed in relief. As she fixed some of her fur she stopped and looked around from a feeling someone was still staring at her. Then she noticed it, Sasuke was staring at her with a very focused face. Like he was trying to figure out a Sedoku and then their eyes connected. His eyes lit up and he stood in shock, pointed and said out loud very ungracefully.

"Oh my F gawd your Hinata!" Needless to say the entire group went silent and stared at Sasuke in shock, then, almost as if on cue their eyes all turned and looked at her. Hinata thought her heart was going to pound right out of her chest and vibrate on the table. "Look at her eyes, the eyes their her eyes you can tell!"

"Oh my gawd your right!" Tenten and Kiba chipped in, and the other nodded or their jaws dropped. Sasuke then had another thought and his eyes darted to Naruto, Naruto looked back confused then his gaze whipped back to Hinata. A lightbulb went off in the two boys and they both reacted stealthily, like a ninja should.

"Holy Sht!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto sat back down his hand on his forhead. She looked at Gaara insinctively and noticed was almost just like the others. He was scratching the back of his head and an odd confused exspression littered his face, it was kind of funny. Then all the comments or questions began pouring in.

"Hinata your not stuck that way are you?!?" Tenten said worridly as she recovered her posture.

"I thought you smelled right, and no wonder Akamaru was confused! I can't believe your a cat! I bet you got the idea from your favourite animal lover right? Huh, Hinata you know you did hehe."Akamaru barked happily and Kiba swiped his nose with a funny smile on his face.

"Do you like to eat kitty food Hinata? Or do you still use a fork and a knife?" She licked her lips at Chouji and he laughed. Shika just looked at her, turned his head to the side and then reached out and poked her forhead. She returned the favour with a very sore finger and a new learning curve. Don't Poke Hinata...

Then Gaara walked up and looked down at her, she began to be nervous again and stood up ready for just in case. He looked down and said with a smirk on his face, "A cat eh, so this means your human. I will deffinetly be seeing you when your not busy playing with your yarn." The entire group laughed and everyone bagan chatting about anything to do with anything, connecting Hinata to feline acrobatics or how she was very sly. All she thought were perposterous. She suddenly wished she could talk again...It felt so lonely not being able to and she felt to different. Well all hell she was a cat! She slowly jumped off the table and walked over to the door and relized she couldn't even open it, so she looked around for another exit. A small open window and smiled internally she needed some fresh air and a good stretch.

Five minutes later...

_"Why why why me!" _Hinata ran as fast as she could through boxes and scraps as she was being chased by two burley dogs. Now she knew what it was like though not all of it was the dogs faults, she wasn't really paying attention and that's how they got a hold of her the first time. All she remembered with this pain and then being thrashed back and forth, her neck still hurt then she scratched her way out. Looking up she saw a belcany and thought it was a way out so as she charged to jump one of the dogs came out of nowhere and bit hard around her frail hips. In one quick motion she was a rag doll, her tail whipping around hitting the other dog trying to get in on the action. She clawed the dog and slip the ear in half before it let go and she fell in a heap to the floor. She hissed in pain and as the two dogs regained themselves she slipped away limping badly bleeding and panting, her one bad leg started to drag as she could no longer feel the connection to it. She made her way down another allyway just before her house when a rock shot down and hit her square in the back making her growl out in pain. Looking over she saw him, the same guy as before but he looked so drunk and idiotic looking. Hinata was now crouched down, the guy walking towards her with such a feeling of hate she just didn't have the energy to move, so she waited. Waited for the pain and the black out to come when he began to beat on her. A very hard foot connected with her and she flew, but not into the exspecting wall but a soft moving feeling. The sand was here again so then Gaara... Looking over carefully she noticed gaara standing at the belcany a blank face told it all as the sand began to hit the boy around fiercly. The next part was blurry and the sand soon covered her vision, but it couldn't stop her from hearing his screams in pain. She didn't wanna see so she looked away but soon she found herself looking into Gaara's eyes. Surprising she didn't feel any feeling of anger or hatred towards her so she looked back, exspressionless. He smirked then everything when dark as the blood finally fell into her eyes so she closed hers and fell into ablivion only rememering sand closing in around her...

Sorry it took forever it wasn't my intention but it took a few re-types to get right. I'd appreciate some feedback from this one because I was unsure about it. Thanks! Also thank you so mucht o those who are nice and reviewed before! -Kittz


End file.
